WALL-E: Robot Training Sessions
by ANW2004
Summary: The Robots Are About To Trained in Rush Mood When They're Safe. Join WALL-E,EVE and Friends Among The Way For The New Adventure. Rated T Just In Case.


**Meanwhile, WALL-E,EVE,LILL-E and ALVIN Are Acrossed The Dream Park. They Looked Up At The Condiment**

* * *

 **WALL-E**

 **Robot Training Sessions**

* * *

EVE: "Whoa!"

WALL-E: "Trying hard now

It's so hard now  
Trying hard now

Gettin' strong now  
Coming on, now  
Gettin' strong now

Gonna fly now  
Flyin' high now  
Gonna fly, fly, fly

Trying hard now  
It's so hard now  
Trying hard now

Gettin' strong now  
Coming on, now  
Gettin' strong now

Gonna fly now  
Flyin' high now  
Gonna fly, fly, fly

Trying hard now  
It's so hard now  
Trying hard now

Gettin' strong now  
Coming on, now  
Gettin' strong now

Gonna fly now  
Flyin' high now  
Gonna fly, fly, fly

Trying hard now  
It's so hard now  
Trying hard now

Gettin' strong now  
Coming on, now  
Gettin' strong now

Gonna fly now  
Flyin' high now  
Gonna fly, fly, fly"

 **Bill Conti - Gonna Fly Now**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, M-O,LEIA-E And TONE-E Are in The Mission And Training.**

TONE-E: "Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there

The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town  
So far from the stars

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you  
It's so hard  
So hard

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

As if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something about you

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
Everything comes back to you

Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town  
So far from the stars

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you  
It's so hard  
So hard

And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

As if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you

And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something about you

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
Everything comes back to you"

 **Niall Horan - This Town**

* * *

DOR-IS: "Ow! That Hurt!"

 **She Fell Into LEIA-E And Then, She Landed On Her And Impailed It.**

M-O: " _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

TONE-E: "Don't Worry! We Will Kill You"

 **M-O Took LEIA-E's Last Word. He Gave Her a Kiss With Electric Spark Until She Passed Away.**

* * *

 **Back At WALL-E's Truck.**

* * *

 **ALVIN is Getting To Fall Off The Edge.**

LILL-E: "What Are You Do-"

ALVIN: (In Papi Jr.'s Voice Screaming)

 **Then, Don Saved ALVIN's Life.**

Don: "Hi. I'm Don"

ALVIN: "Are You There, Don?"

Don: "Yes"

 **Then WALL-E Starts Singing.**

WALL-E: "Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk

Found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it off  
I didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay  
You said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away  
When there's just no words to stay

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash my broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream

I always say the right things, at all the right times  
I know I'm not the perfect girl, but for some reason I try  
To be the one who's smiling and laughing, to make sure everyone's okay  
I can push those tears back inside like an actress on the stage  
But when the curtains fall away

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash my broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out In the silence I can take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream, I scream

I can't hold it in no more  
I don't feel like playing nice  
When I feel like getting loud  
I just gotta let it out  
I just gotta let it out

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash like broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream  
I scream  
I scream

Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk  
Found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it off  
I didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay  
You said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away  
When there's just no words to stay

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash my broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream

I always say the right things, at all the right times  
I know I'm not the perfect girl, but for some reason I try  
To be the one who's smiling and laughing, to make sure everyone's okay  
I can push those tears back inside like an actress on the stage  
But when the curtains fall away

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash my broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out In the silence I can take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream, I scream

I can't hold it in no more  
I don't feel like playing nice  
When I feel like getting loud  
I just gotta let it out  
I just gotta let it out

I scream at the top of my lungs  
Yeah, I come undone  
I crash like broken glass when no one's around  
I cry out  
In the silence I can't take  
To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break  
I scream  
I scream  
I scream"

 **Katie Armiger - Scream**

* * *

 **So Meanwhile, The Robots Are Training and Then, They Finished Training. It Begins.**

EVE: "Ready?"

 **They Went Into Action, Music Plays Like This.**

"I get up, and nothin' gets me down

You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around  
And I know, baby, just how you feel  
You got to roll with the punches and get to what's real

Ah, can't you see me standin' here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead an' jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Ow oh, hey you  
Who said that?  
Baby, how you been?  
You say you don't know  
You won't know until you begin

So can't ya see me standing here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Get it in, jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump

Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
Jump

I get up, and nothin' gets me down  
You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around  
And I know, baby, just how you feel  
You got to roll with the punches and get to what's real

Ah, can't you see me standin' here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead an' jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Ow oh, hey you  
Who said that?  
Baby, how you been?  
You say you don't know  
You won't know until you begin

So can't ya see me standing here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Get it in, jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump

Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
Jump

I get up, and nothin' gets me down  
You got it tough, I've seen the toughest around  
And I know, baby, just how you feel  
You got to roll with the punches and get to what's real

Ah, can't you see me standin' here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead an' jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Ow oh, hey you  
Who said that?  
Baby, how you been?  
You say you don't know  
You won't know until you begin

So can't ya see me standing here  
I got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen  
Ah, can't you see what I mean?

Ah, might as well jump  
(Jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Jump  
Might as well jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump  
Get it in, jump (jump)  
Go ahead and jump

Jump  
Jump  
Jump  
Jump"

 **Van Halen - Jump**

* * *

 **They're All in Action.**

D-FIB: "Okay"

PR-T: "That's Not Gonna Happen"

D-FIB: "Oh"

LILL-E: "Nicer"

SA-BAN: "Train"

BURN-E: "Me"

CAND-Y: "The Optimism"

WALL-E: "Strike"

ALVIN: "Easy"

EVE: "Short"

ALF-E: "Control"

VN-GO: "Spill"

M-O: "Humor"

VAQ-M: "Dawn"

L-T: "Power"

EILL-E: "Command"

RUDY-E: "Third Commanding"

Don: "Related"

HAN-S: "Orfice"

BRL-A: "Knockouts"

SERGER-E: "Drift To Sleep"

CARLOS: "Down Up"

KELL-E: "Coolest"

SALL-E: "Dusk"

ERIN-E: "Freedom"

KANDY: "Action"

CARL: "Whisper"

EVE's Mom: Upper"

EVE's Dad: "Tough Dad"

WALL-E #2: "Dawning"

LOLA-B: "And Battlefield"

 **They're Team Now.**

WALL-E: "We Did"

EVE: "Wow!"

ALVIN: "Pretty"

LILL-E: "I Agree"

* * *

 **To Be Continued in...**

 **The Last Don**

* * *

 **One More To Come:**

 **Beverly Hills ChihuWALL-E is Coming Soon.**


End file.
